Is This What They Call Fate?
by Nyctopheliac
Summary: A young boy killed his family, but when two exorcists come by to scope out the commotion, only three members of the family are left, not four. Where's the youngest? And what happens to the young boy when he's taken to be adopted by the young exorcists? (Rated M for dark themes implied later!)
1. Prologue: Lost Little Boy

**A/N:** This is a completely rewritten version of my old story, Twins of Princes. I do not want to talk about that old story or how bad that plot was. Yes, it was that bad. But, Ryuki and Yuuno still have a place in my heart for being my first OCs. It's been quite a while since I've written that story and I never got it finished. There will contain no M-PREG in here either. However, Rin and Yukio are at least going to be in here romantically and will have a big part in the twin's lives, for you will see in the future. For now, I hope you can enjoy the story more than what I had previously written. A lot has changed between these two over their development and their stories are different. The characters are still have some old characteristics in their personality, but once more, they are still very...very different. If you have any questions for me about the twins, you are free to contact me via messenger. This is just a prologue, so yes, this will be a rather short chapter, this is just to get you all into the swing of things. **A/N end.**

* * *

 _ **Monster!**_

Shrill screams rang in the five-year-old's ears. His entire body was trembling with rage. Dark, ebony flames coated his hands and over his left eye. His teeth bared and he snarled, watching his parents and twin brother being suffocated. They were the monsters! But, even as he thought that, tears trailed down his pale cheeks and he sniffled. When the bodies fell, so did the boy. His knees collided on the hardwood floor, creating a loud, hollow sound within the hallway, resonating off the walls. He reached over to his family and just when he touched his younger brother, his small body caved from exhaustion. He collapsed, his dark bangs sliding over his dirty face.

A cold, baritone chuckle echoed the walls. A pale blue flame danced around the family of four.

"Well, I certainly can't take you...they're coming. But, I can certainly take your brother."

Just then, the door slammed open. Two young exorcists came running into the house. The taller male ran up the steps while the smaller of the duo searched downstairs. His boots stomped along the floor, hollow creaking resonating the quiet walls of the home. He ran into the hall, his boots skidding along the floor and he hollered.

"Yukio!"

Immediately, there was a loud tumbling down the stairs. The taller exorcist came into the hall, rushing up next to the noirette. His brows furrowed at the sight. A father a mother, dead; and one lonely little boy, passed out from exhaustion.

"It's supposed to be a family of four." He mumbled. His lips pursed and his strong arms crossed. "The boy caused the commotion, he's the demon. But, he had a twin brother. Where was he during all of it? All the upstairs rooms were empty, closets, bathroom, bedrooms."

"Do you think he was with a friend?" The smaller exorcist piped up and glanced out the window.

"Impossible. They're only kids and, by the looks of their files, the younger twin was attached to his older twin." Adjusting his glasses, Yukio stepped over and picked up the small boy. "He's still alive, the parents unfortunately, are not. Not to mention, his brother's missing." He cleared his throat and glance over at his brother. "We'll have to take him in and explain what happened to the others in our reports."

The noirette nodded and he held his arms out. "I'll take care of him, you just take care of the parents. We'll go looking for the younger one tomorrow."

"Just don't go running off." The brunette scoffed.

* * *

"Ryuki! Come on! It's time for school, kid!"

Sitting up sluggishly, a small teenager erupted from his bed sheets. His wavy black hair was disarray and his heterochromatic pools glanced around the bedroom. He sighed quietly, slim shoulders slumping and he threw his thin legs over the edge of his bed. Giving himself a minute, he pushed himself up from the bunk, the old floorboards creaking underneath his feet. He shuffled over to his closet and drew back the old doors of his closet. He grabbed his white button down and his uniform coat. The raven reached down into his drawers, grabbing a pair of slacks and a red tie, adorn with black and white stripes with a white symbol at the black end of its cloth.

Yawning, the boy slipped out of his clothes and he quickly got dressed. Grabbing his phone and a pair of black boots, the noirette rushed down the steps. Sliding on the tile, he grabbed his toothbrush from the mug and he began brushing his teeth. After he was done with his hygiene, Ryuki took a seat on the bench and he slipped on his boots, not bothering to tie them. He walked out, his fingers on the cartilage of his left ear while attaching and ear cuff and adjusting the earrings on the lobes. He walked out into the kitchen, glancing up at his guardians.

"Good morning." He greeted, his voice still a little groggy from waking up not too long ago.

Another raven peaked out from the kitchen, his long bangs pinned back while he was cooking."Good morning! Your breakfast is on the counter, You should eat and get going before you're late."

The young man nodded and he tucked his wavy tresses behind his elvish ears. His mismatching pools glanced down at the food and he took a pair of chopsticks. He didn't bother to sit down while he began to eat, he was running far too late to get comfortable. Once he was finished, he placed the chopsticks on top of the bowl that once was filled with his rice. He clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Thank you for the meal."

Ryuki lifted his head and smiled at his older guardian and teacher before turning around to rush out, grabbing his satchel along the way. He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him and he bumped into a tall brunette. "Ah!" He looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Yukio, I'm just running late."

"Not a surprise, just hurry up before you don't make it. You need to get through the semester." He pointed out, causing his ward to stiffen up and smile meekly.

"Ah, yeah, of course!" Ryuki chuckled before ducking past his other guardian and out the door. "God, he can be so scary for being only thirty." He mumbled, his shoulders slumping once more before he ran down the track leading to the school.

The tree by the dorm rustled and, if it weren't for it being a windy day in mid autumn, it would have been considered odd. Though, paying no mind to it, Ryuki didn't catch the odd presence within the old branches of the tree.

Long ebony locks wisped through the air and the ruffling of a cloak ran within the crisp October wind. "Happy birthday, brother…" A smile pulled up at pale tiers. "Surely, you haven't forgot about me…" He whispered, his sapphire optics glancing up at the cloudy sky.

 _"Have you?"_


	2. First Victim: The Birthday

**A/N:** I should also mention that because of school, I won't be updating like I used to, but I'll try to keep up, don't expect it every few days or every week or something, but I mean, I can always try that too I suppose, try and post every Friday night as a challenge. I can try that and see if it works. I'm a quick writer and not to mention I've got their new backstory written like the back of my hand practically, it won't be too hard _I hope_. But I don't know, I'll see how it works out,

I'm kind of busy, but not the busiest, and I mean, if you guys ever need me, just to talk to me or something, or have questions, I'm quite active on tumblr and my _personal_ link is located within my profile now, so you can go check that out. You can talk to me about this story, if you have questions about it, or if you just need someone to talk to, I'm all open and I'll always try to get on my personal much more for you guys if you find that more easier to talk to me.

Anyways, enough of that. I'm going to be busy this Wednesday and next. This Wednesday, I'm checking out the college I want to go to with my school, and next Wednesday, which is Veteran's day for me, I have both a doctor's and a dentist appointment (fantastic, I know, right?) but again, I'll do my best to keep in touch throughout the next weeks and any other time. But, besides all that, I hope you guys had a great Halloween! Anybody ready for Turkey Day if you celebrate it? _I know I am, but I'm just a fatty_.

Also, please keep in mind that, yes I know these chapters are short, but I am still getting used to writing at these lengths, it's been such a while since I've done such a thing and I apologize for it, you'll just have to be patient with me. **A/N end.**

* * *

A young teen was crouched down by a drawer of files. He picked and chose which files to take out, going from last name, to first in alphabetical order.

" _Finally."_ He huffed and drew the file out. He opened the folder and looked down at the information:

* * *

Name: Ryuki  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: October 23  
Height: 5'6  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Heterochromia (blue to grey)  
Species: _Demon_.

* * *

The young Demon stood up, closing the file cabinet. He glanced around the room, looking for anyone who had possibly sneaked in when he wasn't paying attention to sense such a presence. When he found no one, he made no haste to get over to the open window and jump out

"Well, well, it seems like I have a little _mouse_ in my hands."

* * *

Ryuki hummed, sitting down in his desk for cram school. After his classes, he'd be able to go home and just spend his time with his guardians. He glanced up on the board, seeing the date written in orange chalk.

 _October 23_.

Looking up at the date, he wasn't paying too much attention to anything as his mind was drowned in the memories of when he was younger and how he spent his birthday with his little brother. That was, until he felt a sudden impact against his shoulders.

" _Happy Birthday, Ryuki."_

The noirette grunted and glanced behind him. All he could see was large, snowy paws on his slim shoulders. He looked up a tad more to see a large, white bengal tiger looking down at him with his large, icy pools – his familiar, Ren.

"Thank you, Ren. Now, why don't you go wait for me before class starts?" He suggested. "I promise we'll play afterwards."

He didn't need to say anymore and the feline was already gone. After his familiar left, Ryuki got settled into his desk once more, looking over at the door as it opened.

In came Rin, his boots lightly clicking on the old tile as he approached the teacher's desk. He grinned, his large, sharp canines puckering out against his lips at his class.

"Alright, guys, today we're going to start out with–."

" _Oh, pardon the intrusion, Mr. Okumura!"_ A chuckle escaped pale tiers and in stepped into the classroom was a pair of tacky styled, fuchsia colored boots. They clicked along the marble and a tall, lanky man approached the teacher's desk, standing next to it and the young man standing behind. His purple gloved hands twirled his old pink, ratty umbrella clockwise in a lazy manner and his emerald pools glanced up at the class of eight. His normal grin that made its way onto his lips soon curled into a devilish smirk, as if a snake could smile.

 _That's just how sinister this man was._

"If you'll excuse me, we have a new student starting today, which I hope you'll treat him well, all of you."

Rin gave the headmaster a peculiar look, his brow arching. He gave this look, as if asking the older demon what in God's name he was doing.

"Mephisto–."

Ignoring the spawn, the headmaster called out to the door, "Come out! There's no need to be shy!"

Oh, but there was absolutely every reason to be shy – no, not even _shy_ could explain how he felt now. He felt _terrified_. Ignoring the small burn on his neck, though he did flinch in fear at the warning upon it, gloved fingers reached over to grip at the old handle and he turned the knob of the door. The old wood creaked as it slowly opened, leaving it ajar. The young teen hesitated before he finally stepped in.

He had long, wavy, raven locks, stopping below his shoulders and parallel to his sternum. His eyes were a pale icy blue, yet so much more vibrant that Ryuki's tiger familiar. His pupils were that of a snake's eye, such as Mephisto's and he was pale, almost a sickly tone to his flesh with how pale he looked. His porcelain cheeks were high and they were spotted with little flecks of pale freckles. The boy wore a grey hoodie under the coat of his uniform and he slowly drew that back to reveal more of his features. He looked so much more younger than what he actually was, it gave a certain feeling of youth to him. He had full, rosy lips and while he blinked, his dark lashes were noticeably long and delicate.

Some classmates' cheeks would be flushed a pale shade of pink upon seeing the noirette and others, they'd throw their brows up in such astonishment. _How could such a tall kid look so fragile and weak?_

 _But then there was Ryuki_.

The wooden chair wobbled as the demon stood so abruptly. His pale hands slammed down onto the desk so he wouldn't lose his balance. The sound of the smack upon the wood created a hollow echo resonating within the large room. His heterochromatic pools stared down at the dark haired man. He couldn't help when his voice would crack and that small whisper escaped his lips as his eyes felt like they were burning. _No, it couldn't be_.

He couldn't even give the boy time to speak. _He didn't need it_. No, he knew who this boy was, and he was choking up over it. So many memories and such one _singular,_ _ **horrid**_ _memory_ flashed into his head. His slim shoulders wracked

* * *

 ** _ **Monster!**_**

* * *

No, it just couldn't be. He swore that the man standing in front of him died in his rampage as a kid. Yet, his corpse went missing and Yukio and Rin had done their best to look high and low for him. Yet, they always came up short, so instead of dealing with the heartache, Ryuki simply accepted that his brother had been dead and the two young exorcists managed to lose him in the search within his house.

" _Yuuno?"_


	3. Second Victim: Yuuno

**A/N: Hi, sorry for such a long update. I've been swamped with family and school started recently, and again, I am still trying to get back into the swing of these things. So, I am so sorry if my updates are slow. However, I was home with a cold, twice now, so I figured while my sick ass is home, I'd finally update my story. I am a grade A procrastinator, I'm sorry guys.**

* * *

" _Yuuno?"_

Icy pools glanced up at the noirette. The pale teen smiled meekly. He knew this would happen, yet he certainly didn't stop himself from coming not after leaving Gehenna, betraying Satan and instead, he ran to the academy.

* * *

" _Mephisto!"_

Emerald optics blinked curiously until he saw the young teen storm into his office, his hood flying down from his cloak. Yuuno slammed his hands down on the glossed cherrywood of the headmaster's desk. His cheeks were flushed. He wasn't used to the daylight, and running out in it only made him more exhausted.

"Enroll me into the cram school." It wasn't a question, no "please" in his sentence. No, it was a demand.

"No."

"What? Why?" He asked. Mephisto sighed, shaking his head. He leaned forward, elbows propping against the desk. His chin rested on his purple clad hands, looking up at the young demon. "You'll cause destruction, and I've had my share in fixing this academy in the past."

Yuuno frowned, his brows furrowing. "I can't go back though. He knows I'm gone, and if I go back now, I'm just going to be tortured!"

"Tragic isn't it? But, I can't help you, now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." But, just the King of Time was turning in his chair, a choked gasp escaped Yuuno.

The young demon gripped onto the back of his neck and his knees buckled. Collapsing, his limbs began to spasm. Raising a brow, Mephisto looked down at the teenager. He got up from his desk and walked over to the noirette.

"Tell me, why'd you sneak into the file room?"

Yuuno trembled, his legs still spasming and he looked up at the older demon. He inhaled heavily and kept his hand on the back of his neck. His icy pools looked watered, his teeth gritting. "Because someone's here that I _need_ to see!" He whimpered, a burning sensation upon his neck. It hurt so much, it felt like he was going to faint.

"Oh? Perhaps your brother, Ryuki?" Upon seeing the glare and upon the raven's aquamarine eyes, a wicked grin grew upon Mephisto's pale lips. Walking over to the young man, the headmaster crouched down, settling himself in front of Yuuno. "Alright then, you'll attend the cram. but only the cram, attending the school already this far in, it's too much of a hassle."

Yuuno raised a brow, the burning and spasms dying now. "What?"

Mephisto scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "Be grateful, I could have let you go back to Gehenna and rot."

"No, that's not what I meant." He began to explain himself, "I meant _why_ , why are you letting me stay with you?" The younger man slowly got up from his spot on the ground.

"Simply because you seem of good use." The headmaster looked up at the teen. "Satan sees you as a puppet, his and only his, whether he'll come for you is up to him, and if he does, hopefully you can decide whether to be prepared to send him back and be free, or continue to be his doll." A chuckle escaped Mephisto's lips, "And if you can protect your brother, or simply watch him die."

* * *

The young teen's jaw tightened at his experience with the headmaster, throwing a glance at him. This was just another game to Mephisto, something Yuuno knows he's prone of doing. Aquamarine pools glanced back over at his older brother, still seeing that pained and distraught look upon his face.

Hesitantly, the younger twin took a small step forward, stepping down from the small leverage in the front of the room by the podium. His boots clicked quietly along the tile with each little step he took to Ryuki. He could notice, his brother was trembling, and he was so very close to his breaking point of crying.

"Ryuki…" Came his soft voice in a whisper. Yuuno's gloved hand slowly reached out to touch his brother's cheeks, only to have the elder flinch away.

A frown formed upon the noirette's lips and he slowly took his hands away, placing them by his sides. "Listen...whatever you're thinking, Ryuki, I am _real_ , I'm standing _right here_ , right in front of you." Yuuno looked down at his brother and he leaned over the desk, his hands pressing onto the table. "Do you not believe your little brother?"

" _No_!" A choked shriek escaped the smaller boy's lips and he covered his mouth immediately. The older twin shook his head, his tears managing to escape and run down his pale cheeks. The raven slipped away from his desk and immediately turned to the door, rushing out.

Rin shouted after his ward, "Ryuki!" The young Knight glowered at the older demon. Before he could chase after Ryuki, his twin was already rushing out the door to go after him.

* * *

Ryuki's feet kept going, his legs picking up in speed the further he got away until he got to the end of the halls. Bending over, the ex-wire placed his hands on the top of his knees and he took in heavy pants. Catching his breath and his head a mess, the young demon didn't hear the steps behind him until he heard the familiar voice.

"Ryuki!"

Slim shoulders stiffened and his head whipped back to look over at his younger brother rushing after him. His cheeks were flushed as he ran and Ryuki's chest hurt, as if his heart was throbbing. Even now, was his brother still so frail as to when he was a child?

"Ryuki please, listen to me." The younger of the two took in a few deep breaths before beginning to speak. His words still came out choppy anyway, "I know...this is sudden and all but...you have to believe...me. I am here and I am... _real_. You could...feel me when I touched...you, even if you flinched away." Keeping his hands to himself now, Yuuno's brows furrowed and he glanced down at his brother. "And I'm sorry you could never find me… I didn't have much of a choice but to be where I was..."

As Yuuno kept talking, his words began to grow faint, muffled in Ryuki's ears. His eyes were too fixed on studying his little brother. He had sharp teeth, though it wasn't _completely_ abnormal, his eyes were, at least his pupils were. Swallowing thickly, his heterochromatic eyes glanced up to the other raven's ears. His stomach twisted in knots, and it was suddenly hard to breath. A soft hitched breath escaped the older twin's lips.

"...And I can't explain it right now, but I promise you—"

"You died that night, didn't you?" Ryuki's voice finally broke through, and he finally met his little brother's eyes as he cut him off. "You died, right? You had to… I suffocated you...and mom and dad."

Slim shoulders slumped and the taller teen glanced down at the marbled floor. "Ryuki—"

"Answer me!" He shrieked. The smaller boy trembled, tears threatening to spill past his eyes once more. His hands tightened into fists and he grit his teeth. "Did you die?!"

Yuuno stayed silent and Ryuki was beginning to wonder if his brother would ever answer him. Slowly and hesitantly, the demon nodded.

Guilt sank into him more, and Ryuki's voice cracked. "Then why are you here? Why...are you alive?" He shook his head and his voice raised again, "It doesn't make sense! _Why are you still alive_?! Wasn't it enough that I had to suffer with the guilt of you dying along with our parents?! Wasn't it enough that every time my guardians went looking for you, they came up empty handed, leaving me hopeless?!"

Trembling hands gripped tightly onto his brother's uniform and he yanked him down. "Why are you here, Yuuno?"

A grunt escaped the younger twin's lips and he whispered. "Ryuki...I think you and I both know well…" He let out a small breath and hesitantly reached up, placing his gloved hands on top of his brother's still trembling ones. "...Yes, I'm a demon. Yes, I died that night. Yes, I know it was cruel of me to show up almost ten years later after killing me and having no idea where I am while my body was nowhere to be found." Hesitantly once more, Yuuno reached up and he brushed the curly tresses from his brother's face and he looked at his strange eyes. "I was...brought to Gehenna, my corpse and soul, and...I was resurrected. I've been living down there since then. I only recently snuck out and found out...you're here. And, I wanted to see you."

A pained laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head. "Now that I say it...it sounds selfish, really. But, I did want to see you, and I know this isn't the best time to come, especially on your birthday where you probably had plans...but I at least wanted to see you once more."

Ryuki shook his head and his head bowed. He gripped tighter onto his brother's shirt and he pressed his forehead to his shoulder. "That's...so unfair. I've wanted to see you too, you asshole." His small frame trembled more and he sniffled. "I've been begging that each time they came home...that you'd be with them, even when I told them to stop looking for you. I was...hoping that one day maybe they'd bump into you."

"I know," Yuuno cupped his cheeks and he smiled meekly, "I know. But I couldn't come until _now._ Even now is dangerous. I _left_ Gehenna to be up here. I left because I wanted to see you, Ryuki."

Those haunted heterochromatic pools stared up at him, thick brows furrowing. "Does Satan…?"

"Know? Likely, yes, I'm his...pet, you could say. It's awful, Ryuki, you wouldn't want to live in that hell that I have, ever since we were little." His neck burned, "But I took a risk, I took a risk because my love for my brother runs deep."

As if that twin connection still inflicted them, Ryuki's small hand reached up, those callused fingers running along the pentagon on the nape of his neck. Long, wavy locks were brushed aside and Yuuno couldn't help but give another pained smile.

"I should have died with you…" He whispered.

Immediately, a strong, rough hand gripped at his brother's arm and Yuuno yanked it away. His icy pool pools narrowed. Something fierce showed in them, something _territorial_ even. " _No_ , you shouldn't have. Because what if he only took me and left you? What if I was doomed to that fate to never see you again? What if he brought _you_ and didn't bring _me_? You'd still be living that hell of me being dead, and it'd be true. I wouldn't be coming back, I'd be _dead_ , Ryuki. I'd be dead for good."

The young demon dipped his head, his curly locks falling in front of his face. The smaller male leaned over, pressing his face to that thin frame. He was too thin, so different compared to him already. He even felt cold like a corpse. The observation made him shudder. He felt the itch on his nose, the sting in his eyes and Ryuki shook his head. No, he wasn't going to cry again. He wasn't little anymore. He felt a thin arm wrap around his waist and give a tight squeeze. A grunt escaped the noir's lips and he gripped tightly onto the back of his brother's coat.

"I don't expect you to be ready to be around me so easily." Yuuno's voice came through now, soft and quiet, just like he remembered as kids, "So, despite it's our birthday, I want you to have fun with your guardians, and slowly… Slowly, we can work on this, okay?"

A slow nod finally came from the smaller twin and taking a deep breath, Ryuki had the will to lift his head up and step back from his brother. He looked up at those cold eyes and he brushed his bangs from his eyes. A small smile came from those rosy lips, though sad, and Ryuki nodded. "Okay."

" _Ryuki!"_

Jolting, the smaller twin whirled around, hearing the thudding across the tiled floor. "Ren!" And there he was, his large, white bengal tiger familiar, hurtling toward him. When the animal skidded to a stop, Ryuki's smile managed to widen more. He reached up, petting Ren's muzzle and he gave a light nuzzle against the scruff under his jaw. A low purr came forth from the large feline.

"I'm okay now, Ren. Sorry if I worried you." He mumbled.

" _Rin told me to run after you after you left like that. He's likely giving Mephisto hell."_ A snuffle came forth from the large tiger and he gave his master a light headbutt.

A chuckle came forth from the small raven and he scratched under his familiar's chin. His hand halted as soon as it started, and Ryuki received a large paw on his head, an irritable gesture asking him why he had stopped. A grunt escaped his lips and the ex-wire turned around.

"Yuuno, sorry—"

 _He was gone by the time Ryuki turned around._


End file.
